Senju and Uchiha, A Bond to Last
by Gol Che
Summary: Tobirama never believed that he could ever befriend an Uchiha. Uchiha and Senju? Never! But... OC. Extended version of Senju and Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**So, first chapter in my extended version of Senju and Uchiha! I'll try to update as often as I can, but no promises! Reviews are always appreciated! No flames!**

**Title: **Senju and Uchiha, A Bond to Last

**Author: **Gol Che (duh)

**Rating: **T

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Newborn Prodigies, Tobirama and Gojima**_

Senju Butsuma paced outside of the front of his cabin. It was February 19, and Butsuma's wife was giving birth to his child. His wife was inside with a kunoichi skilled in healing. Hashirama sat on stump nearby, waiting to meet his newest sibling. Butsuma wiped sweat from his forehead. His wife's labour had already been 12 hours, and he was starting to worry. Although he never let Hashirama see it, his emotions always threatened to take control of him. Now his fear for his wife and his unborn child was threatening to corrupt him. A kunoichi exited the tent. Butsuma started forwards.

"How are they?" he asked nervously.

"They are fine, Butsuma. You have a beautiful baby boy."

Butsuma felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders. He moved towards the cabin entrance while Hashirama bounded up from his stump. Butsuma looked at his newborn son. He had bright red eyes and a stern expression. He looked at his father as if to say: "No."

Hashirama bolted into the room. He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can I see him, Father?"

"Calm down, Hashirama. He's very small, and can be easily hurt."

Butsuma handed his new son to Hashirama. Hashirama looked at his brother with complete admiration and love.

"What's his name?" Hashirama asked.

Butsuma thought for a bit.

"Tobirama," he said. "The Gateway."

"Tobirama," Hashirama repeated.

Butsuma took Tobirama back from Hashirama. Tobirama looked at Butsuma with an intelligent expression, as if to say: "Don't worry, I won't die easily." Butsuma handed Tobirama back to Hashirama and sighed. He heard Hashirama say

"Don't worry, Tobi. Big Brother Hashi will never let you be hurt."

Butsuma sighed as he thought of the war with the Uchiha clan. Hashirama would not be able to keep his promise with the current situation.

Uchiha Tajima sat with his son, Madara, outside of the medic's cabin. It was a warm summer's night, August 23rd. Tajima was waiting for his sister-in-law to give birth to his nephew or niece. Madara was waiting impatiently to meet his cousin.

"I think it's going to be a boy, Father."

"We shall see, Madara," replied Tajima.

The medic-nin soon exited the cabin.

"Congratulations, Tajima. Your nephew is healthy and is quite cute."

Tajima and Madara walked into the cabin. Madara ran up to his aunt.

"May I see him, Aunt Chihuro?"

"Of course, Madara," she replied.

Chihuro's husband had died one month prior to the birth, killed by Senju Butsuma.

"I'll name him Gojima," said Chihuro. "After his father."

Madara looked into the newly christened Gojima's face. He shouted in surprise.

"Father! Look at his eyes!"

Tajima looked at the boy. Gojima looked right back at him, his eyes crimson in the pattern of a perfect Sharingan, the three tomoe a deep black on the blood red. Tajima was extremely surprised. How could this boy already have the Mirror-Wheel Eye? Gojima blinked slowly, and his eyes reverted back to their traditional obsidian colour. Madara was upset.

"He already has his Sharingan?!" Madara whined. "He was just born!"

Tajima placed a hand on his son's head.

"Well, we know that little Gojima will be a true asset to the clan," Tajima explained. "Maybe he will lead us out of this war."

Madara sighed. He had hoped it would be him who would solve the problems of the shinobi world.

**First chapter done!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Flames are definitely not appreciated!**

**There is a difference between flames and constructive criticism. Constructive criticism I will use, but if you want to rage at me in a review do it in your head instead.**

**If the spelling seems a little weird it's because I'm Canadian. Deal with it. **

**Next Chapter: Clan Acceptance**

**Until Next Time!**

**Gol Che**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoops! Didn't realize that the summary was that similar…I think that this new one is better.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, but no flames.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 2: Clan Acceptance**_

Tobirama stood in front of a river with his Butsuma and Hashirama. Tobirama watched as his father and brother walked on top of the water. They looked at him expectantly.

"To be acknowledged as a Senju shinobi, you need to pass some tests," said Butsuma. "First, walk on this water."

Tobirama stepped forwards towards the river. Concentrating, he focused balanced chakra into his feet and walked onto the river without much difficulty. Hashirama stared.

"How did you do that so fast?" he asked. "It took me 10 tries!"

Tobirama smirked.

"I'm just better than you, Elder Brother."

Butsuma looked sternly at his children.

"Now is not the time, boys," he said sternly. "Tobirama still has two tests to pass. Come, Tobirama."

The group walked over to a tall tree.

"You need to climb the tree using your feet only," said Butsuma. "When you are about to fall scratch the bark with a kunai."

Tobirama nodded. As he moved towards the tree Hashirama blazed past and ran up the tree. He made it up about 7 metres and the scratched the bark.

"Beat that, Tobi," he said excitedly.

Tobirama moulded his chakra, concentrated and moved towards the tree. He ran forwards as fast as he could. When the cloud of dust cleared Hashirama and Butsuma looked up. They saw Tobirama's feet on the very top branch. Hashirama collapsed in a pile on the ground, the air almost condensing into a depressive cloud around him.

"How come Tobi's always better than me…" he moaned.

Tobirama came back down the tree. Butsuma frowned.

"Hashirama, stop groaning and get up. Tobirama still has one more test."

Hashirama perked up.

"Tobi can't possibly know what chakra natures he has yet," Hashirama said excitedly.

Tobirama raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

Hashirama smirked. He weaved a hand sign.

"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan! Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Tobirama found himself trapped in a cage of trees. He rolled his eyes. He brought his hands together and formed a series of hand signs.

"Suiton: Suishoha! Water Style: Water Shockwave!"

Water blew from Tobirama's mouth in a solid blade-like jet. He quickly cut through Hashirama's cage. Hashirama collapsed into a depressive spell yet again.

"He's better than me at ninjustu too…" groaned the older boy. "And he's only 3 years old…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to them, another group was training further up the river. Gojima stood with Madara and Tajima on the riverbank. Tajima was explaining a jutsu to the two boys.

"So, this jutsu is the trademark of the Uchiha Clan," he explained. "Weave the hand signs Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. Then concentrate fire in your stomach and expel it in a large fireball. Like so." Tajima proceeded to demonstrate.

"I wanna try first," Madara shouted. He walked up next to his father, weaved the signs, and produced a fireball about 2 metres in diameter. He looked proudly up at his father.

"Pretty good for a first try," praised Tajima. "You try, Gojima."

Gojima walked up to join his uncle and cousin. He weaved the hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu! Fire Style: Fireball!"

Tajima grabbed Madara and Gojima and jumped back. Gojima's fireball was massive. Not being skilled in Water Style, Tajima could not put out the fire.

"Suiton: Daibakufu! Water Style: Giant Waterfall!"

Tajima gaped as his 3-year old nephew doused the flames. An Uchiha with the ability to use Water Style ninjutsu was not common.

"What else can you do?" Tajima was almost afraid to ask.

"Not much, Uncle." Gojima replied. "Just this."

Tajima watched in stupefied amazement as Gojima weaved some hand signs.

"Futon: Kami Oroshi! Wind Style: Godly Wind!"

Tajima and Madara jumped back. The blast of wind created a large clearing in the forest. Gojima stopped exhaling. He looked around at his stunned family.

"Is something wrong?"

Tajima chuckled. "No, Gojima. Nothing is wrong." He wondered how the Senju clan could possibly counter a ninja like Gojima.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The two boys have been accepted into their respective clans! Poor Hashirama, being outdone by Tobirama…**

**As always Read and Review! No flames!**

**Next Chapter: The First Tragedy**

**Until Next Time!**

**Gol Che**


End file.
